


Trails and Tails

by verati



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Firefighter Jon, Fluff, I’m trash at tags, Lady is alive because honestly I’m still not over her death, Some angst, Strangers to Lovers, The Stark Pack, is the best pack, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verati/pseuds/verati
Summary: “I’m assuming he’s yours?” Sansa gestured to the dog that was trying to catch Lady’s attention.Of course Ghost would manage to find the only other living beings on this trail when Jon is a sweaty mess. He mentally sighed.Jon walked over to Ghost. Quickly he grabbed his leash, “Yeah, he’s mine. He didn’t cause you any trouble did he?”Her laugh made him turn around. She was a beauty all right. And the mid-August glow only added to her red locks.“No. None at all.”





	Trails and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ditty. If only I could stick to running like these two do. Oh, well.

Lady was not behaving.

After a little under a month of wearing a cast on her front leg, the grey direwolf was not acting like her name would suggest. But Sansa could hardly blame her friend for celebrating the removal of the cast.

Just remembering her Lady’s soft whimpers of pain made Sansa’s heart ache. With those thoughts came unbridled memories of the July afternoon Sansa decided enough was enough. Seeing her gentle friend become her sword and shield against the monstrous Joffrey was a wake up call to her reality. Seeing Joffrey hurt Lady for defending her? Now, that, _that_ was the push she needed to get the slimy git out of her life.

They had only dated for five months but in that short amount of time he had siphoned away, slowly, her joie de vivre. It started small. Like a woodpecker that visits a tree once every couple days. He pecked away consistently, methodically. And it wasn’t until she took the care to notice that she saw how much he carved away from herself.

He belittled her and her dreams. Used his image of a golden haired prince to hide his rotting character from the world. Snide remarks became snide marks on her skin. It didn’t surpass bruises but, now, Sansa was disappointed in herself, how she even let it go that far. Had not her father set an example for how a man in love should behave?

Shaking her head as if to cast away the thoughts, Sansa refocused. It wouldn’t do to give that bastard any more of her life on earth by thinking of him. Instead, she needed to think of a way to wrangle Lady after losing grip on her leash. Lady was usually the most well behaved of her family’s litter but today...

“Lady, get back here!” Sansa tried to retain some semblance of composure after the afternoon’s jog. “You sneaky girl, you know I’m not as fast as you!”

Lady paid her no mind and continued to prance through the trees, always in sight but the leash just slightly out of reach. _All I_ _wanted was a calm run on the trails. Was that too much to ask for?_

Suddenly a giant white fluffy mass whizzed past Sansa, and joined Lady in her exploration around the trail’s forestry. Lady, upon seeing a fellow direwolf, immediately stopped with her tomfoolery and promptly sat and stared at the stranger.

“Oh, so _now_ you behave!” Sansa huffed, exasperated. “Don’t want to give your new friend the wrong impression, huh?” Lady simply cast a quick glance to the quiet dog beside her. Sansa picked up Lady’s leash, now that she was finally staying still. Lady wanted to act indifferent towards the red eyed direwolf  but her thumping tail gave her away. 

_Haha, cute. Hmm. Now that I think about it, where’s his human?_

“Ghost!” Sansa heard a northern burr, quickly followed by a long whistle, from behind her.

Turning around she saw a curly haired head pop over the rise of the trail. Soon enough, he reached Sansa and the two dogs. She felt a small prickling of uncomfortableness at being alone with a man. After Joffrey, she had a hard time being as trusting of strangers. Male strangers, especially. She would encounter them on the trails but it was usually a fleeting moment. Two people running and not interacting. Besides, running had become a comfort to her during the later moments of her relationship with Joffrey. And after she cut him off from her life running became...it was a joy that made her heart sing and her mind breathe. It made her feel alive. Alive and powerful. Knowing Lady was only a few feet away made her release the tension in her shoulders enough to examine the man before her. He was only an inch or two taller than herself. His eyes were a molten grey with crinkles that spoke of laughter.

 _Oh_ ,  _but, Joffrey laughed, too. He laughed at your pain._

Sansa acquiesced.

 _His direwolf is nice, though, from what I have seen. Joffrey could never raise something to be this kind. And Lady doesn’t_ not _like him. She outright didn’t like Joffrey so perhaps I can trust Lady’s judgement for now._  

“I’m assuming he’s yours?” Sansa gestured to the direwolf that was trying to catch Lady’s attention.

 

* * *

 

_Of course Ghost would manage to find the only other living beings on this trail when I’m a sweaty mess. Do I stink?_

With that last thought in mind he put a little distance between him and the redhead and walked over to Ghost. “Yeah, he’s mine.” He bent over to grab his leash. “He didn’t cause you any trouble did he?”

Her laugh made him turn around. She was a beauty all right. And the mid-August glow only added luster to her red locks. She, herself, was sweating a bit around her forehead. Seeing that made him not so self-conscious about his own disheveled state.

“Not at all. If anything he helped me by calming down Lady enough to grab her leash after she ran away.” 

“I’m glad. Ghost himself sped off just before that incline in the trail.” He cast a glance at his love struck companion. “I can see the reason why now.” 

There was a comfortable silence as the two looked at the interaction between the wolves. Lady all, what seemed, feigned disinterest and Ghost all unaffected attraction. _Oh, buddy you got it bad._

The woman was the first to break the quiet, “It was nice meeting you.” She looked at Ghost with a smile. “Both of you. We’d better head back home, Lady, it’s getting late.”

Ghost whimpered, Jon reached down to scratch his mate’s head in comfort. “Of course, nice meeting you as well. Come on bud, we need to finish our run.”

The two pairs diverged in paths.

 

* * *

Ghost was not behaving.

Ghost is quiet, attentive, and loyal. Ever since Jon picked him up at the shelter the runt was anything but rambunctious. Hence, the name Ghost. But now...

It was the annual half-marathon that was held to raise funds for the city’s firefighters. Jon had completed training and joined the station two years ago. He had participated in the marathon even longer, enjoying running for a cause he believed in. Since he adopted Ghost, his friend had joined him on the run. It wasn’t unusual to see participants running with their strollers, or with their dogs. It was something many—himself, included—trained and looked forward to.

“Come on buddy, you’ll tire yourself out before the race even begins.” Jon tried to calm down his friend’s frenzy.

“I see now why Lady was pulling on her leash.” A warm voice from behind murmured. “Sneaky girl, trying to act nonchalant about it all. You just wanted to make a new friend.”

Jon turned around in synch with his dog and saw a familiar face. The young woman he had met on the trail a couple months ago was currently giving him a surprised but friendly smile as recognition dawned on her face. _Smile back you idiot. Don’t just stand there all mute!_

“Hi! Nice to meet you again. What a coincidence, huh?” After his continued silence the blue eyes in front of him furrowed slightly.

“Okay...well, I guess we better go. Don’t want to bother you. Come, Lady.”

 _Silence. How eloquent, Jon. Way to be charming. Talk to her, man!_ Jon looked to his wide-eyed direwolf. His tail started to droop when he saw the girls begin to turn away. _If not for you at least do it for Ghost._

“No!” Jon could feel his cheeks flush. “I mean, you’re not a bother. We would enjoy the company while we wait for the marathon to start.”  _Better. But still managed to act like an idiot,_ _Snow_.

She turned looking a bit wary, but gave a small nod. “My name’s Sansa, and, as you heard by now, this is Lady.”

“Sansa. That’s a pretty name.” Her eyes scrunched a bit as she smiled at that. _Now,_ that’s _a cute smile._ “My name’s Jon. This is Ghost.”

Trying to make amends for his prior silence he asked Sansa if they were going to participate in the marathon.

“Yes! I’m really excited. But nervous. Mostly excited. Anyways, it’s our first year participating.” She twisted Lady’s leash in her hands.

Wanting to make her feel better he told her about his, terrible, first run.

“...and then I couldn’t hold it in anymore and got sick on the side of the street.” He finished his tale, “I’m sure your first run will be ten times better than mine, at least.”

Sansa laughed softly behind her hand. “Thanks. That makes me feel better, oddly enough. I’m just glad I got to the point where I can participate. Running has...it has really helped me these past few months.”

Jon heard and saw a faint sadness in her words—before it quickly turned into determination. He was curious but decided not to ask. They were basically strangers, after all. Not that he wouldn’t mind getting to know her more. After breaking up with Ygritte last year he had taken some time for himself. That meant no romantic relationships or dates. But he was now in a state of mind where he was ready to take risks again. If anything, he wouldn’t mind a new friend.

With that in mind he stomped down his bubbling anxiety, “Would you want to be marathon buddies?” Now _he_ was the one wringing Ghost’s leash. “It can help to have someone running next to you. And I’m sure Ghost wouldn’t mind.”

She seemed hesitant but again that steely determination flashed in her eyes. Sansa looked at Ghost and Lady before answering. “Sure. Thanks, Jon.”

Jon didn’t know why but that small, innocuous acceptance sounded like the greatest grant of trust coming from the woman in front of him. And for that, he was grateful. 


End file.
